


天国的楼梯【VD】

by setekh0750



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setekh0750/pseuds/setekh0750
Summary: 我忘记加了Summary了，对不起各位。2D魔界遇到路魔听故事的旅行。恶魔都不喜欢但丁与斯巴达。最后哥哥让他回去了。如果你看到很多私货，没错，是我的私货。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	天国的楼梯【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 给鸡鸡的文！  
> 谢谢秋秋帮我捉虫！！

但丁在魔界闲逛，杀杀恶魔。

魔界没有日升日落，无法让人清晰感知时间的流逝。

有些恶魔会突然袭击但丁，有些则不会，还有一些可以和他聊天。

就像眼前这位，双眼蒙着纱布，鲜血把纱布薰出一圈红色，穿着黑色的长裙还披着黑色的斗篷，坐在一块矮小的石头上，一只手放在是膝盖上，一只手撑在地面上。

如果，不是路过踏到她的手，出声提醒，但丁一度以为这只是个有魔力的雕像，毕竟在这魔界并不罕见。

“要聊天吗？孩子。”

“我不喜欢比我吵的”但丁举起枪。

“哦，你喜欢安静。”

沉默在空气中蔓延，有什么东西横着在中间，就像拔河比赛时候互相绞着的状态。

打破沉默的是从地面爬出来的举着镰刀的恶魔，它们尖叫着扑向但丁，并穿过了那个“雕像”。

但丁勾了勾嘴角。

“啊，打搅别人约会可不好哦。”

子弹从枪口飞出，顺着轨迹击中目标，恶魔像被击中球一样，往后倒去，巨大镰刀顺势咋向身后的同伴。

  


_**太慢了。有声音那么说着。** _

**但丁咬牙。**

  


死亡的恶魔倒在地下化为灰烬。

“谢谢你。”

“不用客气。”

雕像似的人依旧一动不动“你有想要知道的事情吗？”

但丁没有开口，依旧保持着微笑。

“你是活人，你会踏到我。而他们却不是，但他们穿过我，却依旧使我难受。”雕像顿了一下“所以，我得报答你，即使你离开这里后会忘记发生在这里的事情，但我希望我的故事在你可以帮你消磨一点无聊。”

雕像并没有等但丁回答，就自顾自讲述起来。

一个千年王国。

有人说过，奇迹与自由是不能兼容的，并虚构了一场审判。

“你不愿意用奇迹降服人，你要求的是自由的信仰，而不是因奇迹发生而信仰。你渴望的是自由的爱，而不是强权之下的俘虏的奴隶般的惊叹。”

但这里享有无尽的自由与奇迹，一个人头被砍掉了，却不会死去身体连着大地生根，融为一体。又活过来了。有人把自己切成两半，那么奇迹可以让他永远保持那个状态并活着，有人烈火焚身发出惨叫变成灰烬，然后又会一点点拼回来。

你只要你愿意奇迹就会发生。

苦难便是让你与奇迹衔接的地方。

大概很奇怪吧？有人愿意忍受痛苦跟承受痛苦，只为奇迹的发生。

这里从那之后被称呼为乐土，各地的人蜂拥而至，建立起庙与石像，他们跪拜他们歌颂，用鲜血表达自己虔诚，洁白的大理石都被染成了黑色。

突然有一天，光从太空消失了，周围也变得黑暗，谁也不知道发生了什么事，奇迹也消失了，死去的人就那么变成了灰烬。

于是人开始互相攻击互相吞噬，小的被大的吃掉，弱小的被强大的征服，血肉吞噬血肉。

但奇迹还残留细碎的光芒着。

不知从何而起，又开始流传光会重新降临，它会再度引领我们。

“我曾经目睹光，奇迹也降临在我身上了”雕像语气带着几分感激。

但丁即不以为“你将这样称为奇迹？”

“是的，因为我失去双眼后终于看清楚东西了，陌生人让我告诉你吧。”

雕像又开始陈述。

她曾经发誓要将所爱献给服侍的神明，她是这里最好的祭祀，不向任何人低头献媚，坚守规则。

可是，有一天她的姐妹在她面前摔破祭祀的花瓶，并大声说道“不，我受够你了。无论我说什么话，你都冷讽热刺，我赠送你鲜花你却责备我，我只想使你高兴一点，外面的人你说他们是真心，那为何我就不是真心，你不向人献媚，却欣然接受比你弱小的人赞美，那为何我就不？我们的神教导我们爱，可你有吗？你的内心偏见教导你不会去爱。”

她的姐妹随后就离开了，再也没有出现过，起初只是愤怒，后来她掩面哭了起来。

她没有勇气去找她的姐妹，因为她不能低头不能献媚。

然后，奇迹出现了，她看不见东西了，眼睛一直在流泪，失去眼睛的她无法再承担祭祀的责任。因为她已经是神降下的奇迹之一，她坐在她的位置，等待信仰者的朝拜与祷告。

她看不见东西，看不见对面如何，那只能去对方声音与话语，之后她开始悔恨，当悔恨的时候双眼又会流出鲜血，慢慢的她开始变得透明，与石头连在一起，而声音依旧时不时能听到。

“我也想过离开的，可是我已经离不开了。我犯下的错误依旧是错误，我做出的伤害无法弥补，只愿光再度降临吧。”雕像说完叹了口气。

但丁发出哼一声，不知道是对故事还是对这一切。

“好了，消遣的时间用太多。我也该继续上路了。”

“愿我们神的爱永远与你同在吧，陌生人。”

虽然但丁说着继续上路，但他并没有任何目的地，继续移动仅仅是因为实在太无聊了。

不会改变的景色不会改变的事物，就像不会改变的日常，无论前一天做了多少努力，睁开双眼的时候，依旧是“日常”。

遇到的奇怪［雕像］虽然也只是一个无聊的故事，但也聊胜于无。

  


_**那个人说，浪费时间。** _

**但丁闭嘴不语。**

  


然后，他遇到一个与树连在一起的人。

他抬头看着天空双眼却没有瞳孔，身躯与四肢都与树根紧密联系在一起，，脸上甚至长出了小小的绿苗。

但丁在击退袭击的恶魔，一时玩心大喜打下树上挂着的金币，然后，那个树人开口说“谢谢你，陌生人。”

“哈？你也打算讲故事作为道谢吗？”

“啊，看来你遇到了其他哲人呢。如果你乐意的话。”

“随你高兴吧，我现在闲得很。”

“尊贵的朋友，所有理论都是灰色的，生命的金树常青。”*

但丁举起手阻止树人继续说下去，然后抽出叛逆对着左边挥下去，在接近地面的时候却卡住了。

本身空无一物的地面出现一个拿着双刀抗住但丁叛逆的恶魔。

恶魔平地哼一声往后一退，翻身从地面跳了出来“受死吧，你这个人类走狗。”

“别误会，我并不是站在人类那边，我只是不想跟你们一样。”但丁一边说着，姿势却没有动。

“哼，你要当人类的守护神跟走狗又何必在魔界这个没有人类地方，继续惺惺作态呢？你这头走狗到了这边就别想能够活着回去！”恶魔拿着双刀在空中挥出一个十字架，空气中凝结成魔力化成矛迅速向但丁袭去。

但丁转过身，双手握剑劈开了魔力的十字架。

“被蒙杜斯的走狗喊走狗真是新鲜的体验啊”

“别将我跟那蒙什么混为一谈，你这个虐杀我同胞的人类走狗，我今天绝对不会放过你的。”

但丁苦笑摇头。

树人却在这个时候说话了“亲爱的海姆达尔，我希望你能够住手，看在我曾经给你们施加援手份上吧。这位陌生人与我有缘。”

“你这是让我放下仇恨吗？不，这不可能，他杀害了我的同胞，还有我的家人！人类什么时候能比一切都高贵！连走狗都沾光？”

“并非这样，我的朋友。人类会死去的，生者被祝福死亡，即使没有恶魔没有神没有怪物，他们也会死去得到应有的判决。我们只需要等待即可，他会做出公平的判决。”

“公平的判决？他何时会来？而不公正降临在我家族头上，人类走狗杀害了他们，而现在还要到我们的土地继续他的暴行！人类是生者，我们又何尝不是生者？他也许诺了我们死亡！给予我们生者的权利！”

“我的朋友。我坚信在他眼中你们与人类都是平等的，这种不公平只是暂时的，是对我们考验。我因与这树链接在一起，才得以曾经靠近那位一点点，那光至今让我难以忘怀，我一直等待他重新降临，我也曾经立下誓言，打下我树叶上金币的人，我都将报答他。而我曾经对你们家族施加援手，所以仅仅这一次，在我的面前，希望你能够停手，在这之外，我绝不再干涉。”

恶魔面目狰狞盯着但丁与树人，沉默在空气中漫然。恶魔紧紧握住武器，呼吸不断加重，但预期咆哮之声没有出现，恶魔反而收起武器转身离开。

树人即连声道谢。

  


_**那个人轻哼了一声，是你求的神快还是我的刀比较快。** _

**但丁扭过了头。**

  


“陌生人，我现在可以讲述我的故事。希望它对你有所助益。”

树人并没有等但丁回答，就开始说了。

他曾经是一个普通商人的孩子，因为出生时候多一只脚，大家都说他是怪物偷偷向他扔石头，父母曾经想把多余的脚砍下来，可是砍哪一只却无法决定下来，只得把他关在家里头，没有玩伴的他只能闷着一个看书，虽然后来有了兄弟姐妹，父母却不乐意让他与他们接触，他十多岁的时候父母就送他到外地当学徒，并吩咐把脚藏好。

虽然他是学徒，但工作大多只是服务导师，在他当学徒的地方，休息时候他总是喜欢去广场，那里有人会讲很多故事，他就在那里认识到神的存在。

可是他最终还是被人发现了，人们呐喊着要烧他，他害怕极了。就躲进森林里面，背靠着树，想着我要是棵树就好了。

然后，开始他感觉身体被什么吃掉了似的，痛苦让他发出叫喊声，然后他突然看见光，一股温暖气息传入，他的灵魂好像脱离肉体向光飞向，那光之中好像有一座巨大的城市，之后他的愿望实现了。

追赶他的人，看见他的模样放下了武器，跪在地上，喊着奇迹啊是奇迹啊。

后来天空太阳突然消失了。

之后就开始出现恶魔跟怪物，人开始慢慢消失了，然后光也消失了，这里就突然被称呼为魔界了，而他就在这里继续等待光的重新到来。

“哼，他原来不是魔界的有名人……”但丁小声嘟囔着。

“陌生人，你说的是谁？”

“就是那个要攻占人类的世界魔帝，蒙杜斯。魔界居民不都应该很清楚吗？”

“啊，好像听过这样的事。但后来好像一切都停止了。奇迹让我不曾受过侵害。”

但丁并不是一个喜欢寻根问底的人。真相无论怎么都好。但刚才恶魔与眼前这个树人都透露一种维和感。

“你们，还有刚才那个恶魔不怎么认识蒙杜斯，那斯巴达呢？”

“抱歉陌生人，我想我跟海姆达尔从没听说过这个名字。”

就像总于凑够钱去吃一杯草莓圣代，却被告知店内从没有卖过草莓圣代。

“那你知道我是谁吗？”

“你是恶魔猎人，但丁。”

这应该值得高兴吗？但丁并不清楚，至少他没有感觉特别高兴。

树人不知道是不是看出但丁的迷惑还是只是善良“陌生人，如果你对知识有所渴求的话，那就继续前进吧。如果我没有记错，前方有一位智者名托特，也许他能够帮到你。” 

但丁跟树人道别后，继续前进，是要去问吗？不，真相到底如何但丁确实不太关心，即使他曾经用过，托尼这个名字是源于一个记者的，一名致力于发掘黑暗事实并揭露出来的人，但他已经舍弃掉那个名字，重新拿回了自己的名字，但丁。

但事实确实也总不如但丁的所愿，命运。

但丁并不喜欢这个东西。

眼前鹮头人身的恶魔就是所谓的托特，而在它旁边还有一个被切开两半的狗躺着，那狗并没有死去，而是还活着。 

“你好，陌生人。你也要来询问智慧吗？”鸟头人身的恶魔并没有转过头对着但丁。

“鸟的眼睛长在两边，陌生人。无论你询问什么，我都可以用我的智慧回答你，即使你想创造世界。” 

哈，，这个恶魔远比他想象得还要有趣。但丁随手一指不远处一座黑色的雕像“那你能告诉我那个雕像怎么回事吗？”

这显然是刁难的提问。

鸟头人身恶魔并没有任何不满便回答到“那是一个渴望与家人断开关系的人变成的，他把自己骨头还给父亲，肉体还给母亲，最终灵魂落到了这里，成为那个黑色雕像。”

这段话是真是假，但丁无法辨认，因为这确实只是随手一指的问题。

“你与我遇到过的人非常相似，他也问了差不多的问题。”鹮头的人说道“吾名托特。乃掌握智慧者。”

相似真是一个不好的词。

“但丁”

“不错的名字。”

“彼彼此彼。”

“那你有想知道的事情吗？但丁。”

“没有。”这绝对是真心话。

“哈哈，因为想要知道的事情会自己去找？”托特轻声笑了笑，俯下身抚摸着趴在地上的狗。

但丁挑眉玩地味看着托特。

“你们真的非常相似呢。不过，还是不太一样。可惜了呢。”

又来了又来了。

“你在说斯巴达吗？”

“啊？”托特头抬起来然后又重新低下去“我知道斯巴达。但并非斯巴达，那是跟我的狗很像的东西。”

“他会非常不高兴的”但丁脸无表情地说道。

“是的，他生气了。”托特语气中透露着愉快“我的狗，是一头很好的狗，特别乖巧的孩子。”

“那你对你的狗也太差了，它都分成两半了。”

“确实。这是我没有看好它的错。它本来也不会这样。”托特叹了口气“它很好的狗，它会帮人驱赶疾病啃食害人的生灵，曾经大家都很喜欢它。”

“哈，曾经。”

“它吃得太多了，大家哄骗它离开，哪知道它又跑了回去呢。于是，它最终毁掉了曾经的一切。但我找回了它。”狗在托特的抚摸下发出呼噜的鸣声。

“这可一点都不像吧”但丁忍不住要翻白眼。

“不，很像。它们都是丧家之犬。”托特轻声说道“也许开始时候大家确实感恩的、喜欢它们的，但一旦成为负担，那这份喜欢就经不起消磨了。告诉它们远方有它们想要的东西无论什么说法都有，便不是自己抛弃了它们。是它们自己走丢了。要是还会走回来，就会恍然大怒”托特停下抚摸，指了指狗身上分开的部分“这就是当时的得到。我不清楚那个人在寻找什么，但他口中的人早已经不在了吧。”人类欺骗他人和自欺欺人总是相似的，但托特并没有说出那句话，眼前是那个人家人吗？还是血亲？都无关紧要，无论抛弃还是走丢的丧家之犬这里并不缺乏，但他的狗绝对不是。所以，他话锋一转“我的狗是不一样的，他有我。”

“你的狗有名字吗？”

“它叫阿基米特。”

但丁听说过这个名字，在翠西口中。一种会吞噬恶人灵魂的恶魔。

“但丁，你确定没有任何想要知道的吗？”

“我现在都很好奇，你为何一直要问这个问题。”

“因为这可以让我的阿基米特更快地好起来，我承诺在此经过的人，都以我自身的智慧回答他们任何的问题。”

问题？根本没什么想要知道的事情，也没有什么想要询问的事情。斯巴达的事情并不特别想要知道，那个人的事也是。

要说问一点实际的话……

“怎么离开？”

“啊，那只能等待光的引导。”

什么敷衍的回答啊！

但丁愤愤不平踢走眼前的小石子，远处只有一堆堆的树丫，走近了说不定连树丫都不是。

安静的环境让但丁不可避免的回忆一些并不想记起的事情。

那个人总是喜欢安静的，而他的容颜永远留在最美的时刻，但丁记得自己曾经大声呵责过他永远也不会像父亲的。

他仿佛听见那个人用他低沉的声音在问，那父亲该是什么样子的？

但丁不知道，他对父亲仅有的记忆里头根本无法拼凑出一个完整的印象，但他知道世人眼中的父亲到底是什么模样的。

魔界的叛徒，人类的英雄，但也许这两个都是斯巴达。

他做与父亲一样的事，他想他大概能够理解的。沿着父亲的轨迹，走过父亲走过的路，他想他能够理解的。

所以，父亲大概是这个样子，也不对，他依旧没办法给予真确答案。

因为他曾经看到那个人的时候，他就会回想起父亲。

可是，那个人无论如何都不会像父亲的，在世人眼中的父亲，是保护了人类的拥有崇高的灵魂的人，而不是对力量充满贪婪的人。

那个人只是追求父亲的力量而已。

  


周围的空气开始变得炽热起来，，随着巨大的兽鸣而来的，是从黑色的地面跃起的猛兽，群湧而至。

黑檀木与白象牙在空中转圈，交叠出属于恶魔的乐曲，填词的人即是倒地野兽临终的对斯巴达的咒骂声。

战斗的时刻，舒缓对思考产生的困苦，绝妙的缓解品。

“去死吧！斯巴达！你这个该死的叛徒！”

但丁像邀请跳舞一样弯下身，长长刀刃在正面侧身而过。但丁报以微笑，左手凝集魔力向着恶魔的腹部扇过去。

没有反应过来的恶魔，目瞪口呆被但丁扇开几十米，遂在地上又重重弹起来，再飞出几米远。

倒地恶魔不服气挣扎，伸手想借着剑重新站起来。

而但丁早一步来到他的身边，靴子用力踏在恶魔的手上。

即使面对如此情况，有些恶魔的嘴巴也绝不放低“拿着魔界的力量，什么人类的英雄不就是魔界的叛徒吗？不要以为换个叫法就不是了。你这个连家畜不如的东西！家畜起码都知道心怀感激，而你，斯巴达……”

但丁觉得根本没有必要再听下去了，直接拿白象牙对着恶魔脑袋就拉动扳机。

但这个恶魔并没有变成尘土消失，而是脸容凝固倒在地上，鲜血不断从弹穴的洞里面溢出流淌了一地，而这些鲜血气味很快吸引来一批恶魔，他们张开嘴巴不断开始靠近。

如果这不是人，这些鲜血怎么回事？有人能够在魔界这种地方活下来的吗？

难道跟自己一样的是半魔吗？不，不可能，如果是半魔的话不会单纯就那么中弹死去，他刚才话语中仇恨之深，完全不可能是半魔。

这真的是一个讨厌的地方，没有草莓圣代，没有甜甜圈，连恶魔与人都快要分不清了。

袭击的恶魔对于他而言都太过弱小，弱小到只是扣动扳机都只是习惯使然，而不是必须。

这是保护吗？不是的，他知道的不是的，但是那个答案他并不想知道。

自己与他们是不同的，可是现在这个不同到底是在那里？

恍惚之间，他想起托特的话。

“真相也许毫无意义，但如果不去试着追寻一次，你又是如何看见苦难的？”

烦躁，更加的烦躁。

他也许需要更强大的对手而不是在这里打扫清洁。

但丁清理那些袭击的恶魔之后，将尸体用泥土跟一些草盖了起来，说实话在魔界这种地方，这样已经很不错，虽然也能预计自己离开后会发生什么事情。

可是但丁已经不想去管那么多，他做完之后继续前行。

他在这个地狱之中是如此安全又如此的无聊，即使用战斗缓解，记忆与疑问马上又会从脑海中爬上来。

  


他闻到火燃烧木头的气味，那个人站在火河的另一边脸无表情，但丁觉得他在喊他过去。

可是脚像灌注铅一样动弹不得。

  


那个人张开嘴巴，冰冷的雾气从双唇间涌出。

_**你为什么到这里来了？** _

  


为什么？不为什么！为了人类？为了爱？为了缓解自身的痛苦？随便那个理由爱用那个用那个。

  


他又张开了嘴巴。

  


_**那你想离开吗？** _

_  
_

离开，真是个好问题。离开之后，他又该到哪里去，有一些东西必须在这里才得以缓解。伤口在黑夜中疼痛，有东西叫嚣着要从里面爬出来。

  


他哈了一声。

_**责任是在你吗？即使拯救了，也会因为别的事情脆弱地死去。这是没有意义的。需要搭上自己性命吗？** _

  


你不懂！但丁大声回应道。

这个世界上有比杀害生命更让人无法原谅的罪行。

  


_**你该离开了。** _

_****_那个人说。

  


巨大光中天空划过，像被剥开壳子一样破开天空，但丁在光的刺激下无法忍受地闭上了眼睛。当他重新睁开眼睛，周围已经变成了废墟，眼前是那座塔。

天空发出隆隆的声音，仿佛要下雨了。

  


他想起自己要去塔上找人的，是的，自己要战胜他的。

塔的入口是一条向上的楼梯。

他开始一步步走上去。

本身灰暗的墙壁随着他向上开始变成白色，炎热的空气开始变得干爽，硫磺的气味转变成鲜花的香气，小鸟愉悦地鸣叫。

  


他听见孩童追逐的笑声，大人欢快的说话声，不锈钢的刀具触碰陶瓷餐具的响声、水倒入玻璃器皿的沉闷声。

  


道路的尽头分叉两条路，两条路都站着背向他的黑色影子，而其中一个却转过身。

但丁有点犹豫，然后，他听见有人喊他的名字，是那个转过身的人在喊他。

  


但丁走向那个人所在的路。

  


海鸥正在天空徘徊，等待捕食的机会，码头边停满各式各样的船，有一些渔民正在船上编织着渔网，一对情侣甜蜜牵手正向着自己这边走来。

  


这是什么地方？自己怎么跑到这里的？但丁对此全无记忆。

  


但丁摸摸了口袋，还有钱虽然不多。也许应该找个人问问，顺便打个电话吧。

  


而在但丁离开的背后，闪亮的金属片被一只海鸥捡起了起来，翅膀一张飞向自己的巢穴。

  


  


*尊贵的朋友，所有理论都是灰色的，生命的金树常青。《浮士德-第一部》


End file.
